Malfoy Madness Vol7
by Librarybeauty
Summary: In the seventh volume of the series...Elle and Hermione's "real" mum's have a cat-fight, Hermione also has a heated discussion with Lucius's mother, and she decorates the nursery with a new freind. HGDM. ONESHOT Rated M.


Author's note: Here is the seventh volume

Author's note: Here is the seventh volume. I worked till late last night and worked on this one. I should have updated this morning, but I feel asleep since I was up last night. I also checked my email and I want to say, thank you for adding me or my stories or putting me on your alerts. If you did I am very grateful and once I get off my sleepy and lazy ass, ill reply to each one! Also I hope while you are reading this next installment, you will think of some ideas you would like to see, I'm at the moment working on a Disneyland plot. Just let me know, what you'd like to see and ill see what I can do-Ebony.

Rating: L for Luscious Lucius….opps I mean M for mature. No really! Just forget what I said about….oh never mind.

New character alert: In this volume you meet Jock, and if you have trouble picturing him…I want him to be like Christian Sariano from project runway…if you don't know who that is look it up! Just to help you visualize.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the wonderful person who created my obsession. I however don't know who created fanfiction…because I'd like to thank them too for creating my other obsession.

Thanks: **bbycaks01, **I think your username is correct you definitely are as sweet as cake. On Mione's sister, I wanted her to be super smart because it seems to run in the family. Thanks for the review. **Crystalight22**, I too love what Max did to Lucius because he is after all Draco's little evil genius. Thank you. **BabyBluewinx**,I hope I make my characters as believable as possible, I mean I know they are out of character but I don't want them to be that badly ooc. Thanks again. **Jessirose85**, I'm glad you enjoy my series. Thank you darling. **SakuFlame**, I'm glad I can make you burst out laughing like that, it makes being a writer even more enjoyable. Thanks again for reviewing. **Twitchy the Squirrel**, I'm glad you enjoyed the straw bit. Also I think it's annoying when people Make Blaise not his real character, unless he is like Hermione's twin in a story or something…I however make him the way he was made by J.K. Rowling. Plus imagine how cute Daisy looks! Thanks sweetie. P.S. I love Tyler Perry and Josh Groban. **Avchocoholic**, I'm glad to update for you and I'm happy you left me a review! I also love your username because I really love chocolate! Sorry about my randomness….anyway thanks again!

**This chapter is for the reviewers…and my great great Grandma Lucy, who Elizabeth is based after. She passed away last year and I named her the last true lady of Savannah Georgia. **

-

-

-

The baby shower was winding down, Hermione opened hundreds of presents, Max told people the jokes he was going to play on his sister and many, many different woman had arrived and had a good time.

That's all Hermione could have hoped for, but four hours later she was tired and not ready for the rest of the night's activities. It all happened after many people had left. Max had fallen asleep on Elizabeth's lap. Everything seemed to be settling down. Hermione was showing Elle the fireplaces as she helped pick up around the sitting room.

"These are very old and hand crafted, I love how Victorian they look. So dark and gothic looking." Hermione said smiling and running her hand over the marble and gold sides.

Emily had stayed to say goodbye to her daughter before she left and didn't even realize Elle was there. However Elle knew…and didn't look to happy.

"Well you take care of yourself and ill see you at tea on Monday morning…I met Elizabeth and she is very charming." She let's her daughter out of the hug and smiles at the fireplace pictures, "Ow, I love this picture of Max."

Elle starts the whole bloody conversation and makes Hermione want to run away out of the cross fire, she wasn't in the mood to fight and felt very tired. "Gosh, I love these old fireplaces I suppose when you were younger; you needed them in every room to heat the house."

Emily is just angry and speechless, she is so mad that this girl called her old she can't even speak. Narcissa comes to the rescue, She too thought Richard's new wife was a bitch and was more then happy to oblige, "Don't let your bosoms get too close to the flames, dear. I'm sure Richard would be upset if you let his investments melt."

Hermione could have sworn she heard a cat hiss but it was probably just her imagination….she stayed out of the fight.

Elle ignores Narcissa's comment and attacks Emily again, "I'm sure everything will be different when the baby is born. I hope it's, like, not too weird for you that Hermione will have a sibling, twenty-two years younger then her."

Narcissa was disgusted, the girl had got pregnant. Hermione wanted to vomit, but then again she did have three pieces of cake and her body wasn't handling sweets right now during her pregnancy.

This time Emily fought back, "Probably no stranger than it has been with the previous illegitimate offspring my ex-husband has produced. By the way, once you and Richard finally get around to talking, you can take over the child support for the seven I know of. I'm happy to give you everything I have, Elle! You deserve it!"

Elle was speechless, for a stupid person she sure got a whole head-full of what it meant.

Narcissa finally decided to go in-between them and also wanted to applaud Emily, she was more of bitch then she counted on. Then again Hermione had taught her mother a bit of her Malfoy arrogance she had picked up from Draco. "It was nice for you to come Emily."

Emily gives Elle a disgusted look and turns to leave. Elle had left shortly after that…even though the elves say she looked pale and disgruntled. Someone learned a lesson. Hermione's life never was boring…ever.

-

-

-

After the last hour's cat-fight was cooling off, one was brewing.

Hermione, Elizabeth, Lucius and Narcissa sat in one of the sitting rooms. Elizabeth now had reign over the conversation now that everybody had left.

"Like I was saying Lucius…the straws were very inappropriate, what would have happened if a guest saw you!" Elizabeth sat sipping her tea. Her majestic way of towering and taking over a conversation was amazing.

Hermione thought she should stand up for him, "Max had done it."

Elizabeth ignored Hermione's protest and changed the subject, "Dear, I'm glad you're having a girl. In fact that's one of the reason's I came."

Hermione said politely, "Really?"

"Well yes not only did the pure blood-line stop with you…so did the only child heir tradition."

This sounded stupid, Hermione however kept the ounce of nice in her voice, "you mean because I got pregnant…I broke a tradition?"

"Well not a very important tradition, it seems the most important has been done away with. However you are an acceptable woman, like I said I'm happy you are having a girl. I give you my blessing."

Hermione starts to wonder when she needed this woman's approval or blessing to have a child. What if she didn't? Was she going to make it magically disappear out of her stomach or something?

Elizabeth continues, "I hope you know how happy I am. A girl! I was even happier when Lucius said you were going to think of family names. I also think it's wonderful you will be naming the girl after me. I'm ecstatic. I've been nearly insomniatic for months just thinking about it."

Narcissa blinks and can't believe the audacity, she has to ask in a polite manner, "You mean after you?"

"Yes, after me…are you bloody death?" Elizabeth asks her, apparently in a tone that suggests she is boss.

Narcissa becomes silent. Apparently she respects this woman even though she is usually not so tampered.

"Ill think about it…" was Hermione's honest reply. She had been forced to smile for a whole six hours, she was forced to play stupid baby shower games and she was even forced into calling Max Maximus, but she would be dammed if she was going to be forced to name her daughter a name just because this woman said so. Especially in the same day.

"Oh well its tradition, the daughter be named after the grandfather's mother." She says it like its law…and they have to.

"I already broke two traditions…what's wrong with breaking another?" Hermione's nice was gone…but then again so was Elizabeth's.

Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius sat silent…Hermione had real guts to stand up to this woman. This couldn't be good. Not good at all.

"Well some traditions should be kept; I understand as a muggleborn you don't understand the importance of our traditions…well I would like some of them kept." Elizabeth says like a slap to the face, the same way Lucius use to insult Mr. Weasley…the same twist of the head after the lip curl of vengeance.

"Yes I understand your traditions, and if I broke the most important one, why should this one be so important?" Hermione said with her head held high…there was no way this woman was just going to smirk and twist her head and get away with it!

Lucius doesn't know whether to protect Hermione or his mother.

Draco can't believe Hermione is talking back to his grandmother. Nobody talked back to her! It was like…not even talked about. He was also worried his wife might be murdered if she kept at the rate she was going.

Narcissa sat, secretly applauding Hermione then again a bit afraid for her and worried about the baby.

"So you are going to change every tradition, I find that slightly…disturbing." She says with a bit of temper, but still keeps her composure like a real Malfoy. Hermione the same.

"I'm not changing every tradition you just think I am…actually."

"Really so you haven't changed the way you've been raising Maximus? Muggle toys?" she says it like the thought of it is disgusting.

Hermione wasn't going to deny it. Even though Lucius and Narcissa's glares were pleading with her to. Draco looked concerned. She didn't care at the moment, "If I remember right Malfoy's have the best. So yes, I raise him with the best of both worlds."

Elizabeth however wasn't angry now, she looked surprisingly intrigued, "smart girl."

They still sternly look at each other.

The other three Malfoy's still surprised Hermione stood up to her and is still breathing.

They weren't fighting anymore…just staring. An aerie silence so quiet, a pin would drop and you'd hear it.

"First name." Elizabeth says with her eyes narrowed at the brunette.

Hermione shelters in an equally competitive gaze, "Second middle name."

"Middle…" Elizabeth throws it out there like a business deal.

"None then." Hermione crosses her arms and keeps the glare.

"Now now dear that isn't very….fair." Elizabeth twists her head to the side after the last word spits out.

"It isn't? Really…well you should have taken the second middle. Apparently it was too little for you." Hermione was acting exactly like a Malfoy…and exactly like Elizabeth. Maybe that was the problem.

Elizabeth never ever begged for anything in her life she wasn't going to start now. She loved how Hermione made a straight deal and wasn't chicken shit…she had judged her wrong. "Fine 2nd middle."

The three pale Malfoy's sat there shocked and in disbelief. What the hell just happened?

"Abraxas would have really liked you…you're an intellectual, smart and cunning mudblood. You remind me of myself." An evil laugh escapes her lips. She really likes Hermione.

"Thank you…" she says and looks at the forgotten other three Malfoys.

Elizabeth looks at Draco, whose mouth is a bit open in surprise and sate of shock, "What the hell are you gawking at?"

-

-

-

Elizabeth wasn't the only person who made a visit to the manor during Hermione's late stages of pregnancy. Jock, a gay designer had become Hermione's best friend. He was also the person designing her nursery.

Jock and Hermione looked at the colors. Hermione looked at the violets, while jock looked at pinks. He says with a sarcastic voice, "Oh, well this will match that frilly pink bonnet Narcissa bought the baby."

Hermione looks at the yellows now, "please no pink. It's too cliché…plus it's the first Malfoy girl in nine decades! That's huge!"

"Something about those pink ruffles all over those baby dresses, just said Narcissa all over them." Jock says huffing and he finishes by whining, "So eighties."

"Oh stop it…she is just excited because she didn't have a girl. She is buying all the things she didn't get to buy. She didn't get to have fun with Draco" Hermione hands him a paint selection, "I like this color."

Jock turns to her, "I've seen a few baby pictures of your honey and let me say he does not look like a boy. Well that is until Lucius I guess took over around three…but those pictures look evil. Like he was on a one way ticket to boot camp or something."

Hermione laughs, "please, just drop the whole ruffles and Narcissa thing."

He flips his hair to the side and looks at the violets Hermione had just gone through, "sho nuf, sho nuf. Whatever you want baby mama." He picks up a purple, "This is very darling."

Hermione doesn't like it, "What happened to the color I just gave you?"

"Look I know you like bright colors, but please stay away from all colors that have names like highlighter yellow. It may look good on a sample but it will be really bright in the nursery and it doesn't go with the theme of your house." He whines, "It will be like dark sleepy hollow and then you turn a corner and it's… HELLO SUNSHINE THE LITTLE MONSTER FROM SUNSHINE HELL LIVES IN THIS ROOM." He says throwing all the high lighter yellow samples in the garbage. He figures he was doing the world a favor and saving anyone from getting that color.

Hermione asks, "So what do I get a blood red or a deep black and do the nursery in that so it goes with the manor's motif?"

Jock picks up a deep royal purple, "This would be cute…with Midas gold stripes down the wall."

Hermione actually likes it, "That sounds really cute."

Jock jumps up and then smiles like he was three, "Ow I got the cutest thing in the world! A princess theme! Like a little heiress daddy's little girl thing….but classic like…Vera Wang bridal meets Victorian!"

Hermione nods, "I could work with that." She didn't know where the hell he came up with this shit, but he was good at picking out shoes…so this couldn't be too hard for him. He seemed to know what he was doing.

-

-

-

-

Hermione ties Max's little green tie. He starts getting annoyed, "I don'ts wants school mummy!"

Hermione corrects him, "You don't want to go to school. And don't you want to go to Hogwarts?"

He nods and sniffles wiping his eyes, "Yea, buts I don'ts wants to go there!"

Hermione pulls his blazer over his shoulders, "Well you will have lots of fun reading and writing and they get you ready for Hogwarts."

He stops crying and holds unto her leg, "No mummy don'ts leaves me…don'ts leaves me heres."

Draco picks him up, "You have to go buddy, and it isn't that bad. Plus your friends are waiting for you to. Remember what I told you?"

Max nods on the verge of tears; he really hates talking to new kids and is more comfortable around the ones he already knows, plus he hates teachers. Which proves another way that Max really is Draco's son.

"You saids that I'm a big brudder and that I have to be the olderest cuss my sissy will look up to me." Max says playing with his father's tie.

Draco puts him in front of the door where his class is, "yep and that means going school."

Max looks at the huge mahogany doors, He doesn't look to sure.

Draco adds, "Plus I'm sure there are some cute little girl's in there. I bet your mate Albus is in there."

Max who had already become a bit of a heartthrob with the little girl's like his father was at the age, smiled and hugged his dad's leg. Hermione went to kiss him but, he replied, "Mummy, big boys' don'ts gets kisses from their mummies."

Hermione starred at him, she couldn't believe how fast he had grown…had he already outgrown kisses? She couldn't believe it, she kissed him on the cheek anyway and hugs him, "you be good."

He nods and opens the doors to the classroom and disappears with the other students….who all look excited. Hermione wishes she would have got to go to a school when she was younger with other witches and wizards…glad her son could.

Hermione turns to Draco, "Is he really five?"

He puts his arm around her, "Yes, he is…and before we know it he will be in slytherin at Hogwarts."

Hermione didn't even fight that, it was tradition that the heir always went into slytherin. Then there was also a light of hope. Hermione was known for breaking traditions and maybe just maybe the girl would be in Gryffindor…like her mother.

-

-

-

Author's note: That's it…I hope you liked it. Ill update again tomorrow. Thanks everyone for reading. R&R. Ill try to reply to all the PM's, alerts and favorites tonight.-Ebony.


End file.
